


Train Journeys

by sherbertfountain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbertfountain/pseuds/sherbertfountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself settling in for a long boring train journey, until you are joined by an unexpected and charming fellow passenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer. This is a work of pure fiction, and has nothing to do with the real charming Mr Hiddleston.
> 
> Please be kind, this is my first attempt at writing any fanfiction.

You drop into your seat and sigh with relief. You were sure you were going to miss the train but here you are, in your seat with 15 minutes to spare, even if it is horrible o'clock in the morning. At least its a nice modern train, so you should be relatively comfortable over the next few hours. And you're in a table seat.

You check the seat cards and even better there is only one other seat taken, opposite you. You stick your bag onto the seat next to you and get comfortable stretching out your legs, its going to be a long trip and if your neighbour is running late for the train, well that's their fault. As you settle in you pull your book and your ticket, and place them on the table in front of you. The conductor begins his usual announcement and you double check your ticket, but no this is the right seat and the right train. 

You finally relax as people start to fill the seats around your table. Still no-one appears next to you and you begin to hope for a table all to yourself all the way from London to Edinburgh. The final announcement happens, and the doors begin to close. You are vaguely aware of someone catching the door right at the last second, struggling with a large suitcase and swearing at it as they attempted to place it into the luggage racks. You smile to yourself and pat your rucksack. Good old thing, it holds everything you need and takes up no space at all. 

The train finally moves off and the seat next to you is still clear, you smile and toe your boots off, stretching your feet and far under the seat opposite as you can, finally relaxed.   
You look forward to getting a cup of tea and feeling a bit more awake and a bit more human. You pick up your phone and text your friend “Didn't miss my train after all, be with you in about 5 hours.” you smile to yourself and add “whole table to myself all the way”. Just as you hit send someone standing on the aisle next to you clear their throat. You look up surprised and then your brain damn near shuts off. 

There is a tall, slim, devastatingly attractive man standing next to you. He smiles and says gently but with a hint of reproach, “I think that's my seat.”   
You quickly draw your legs back and blush furiously. Its embarrassing to have blocked anyone's seat like this, presuming to take their space. This would be awkward if this was any drop dead gorgeous man's seat. But no, your bad luck has it that you have your legs completely blocking Tom bloody Hiddleston's seat. 

He is still smiling at you as he slips in opposite you. He's dressed just in jeans, a white t-shirt, and he drops a leather jacket onto the seat next to him. He looks amazing. It's not like you were a major fangirl of his before this moment but you're pretty sure anyone with a pulse would want him right now. And oh how you want him right now.

His hair is faintly ruffled, as if he rushed this morning and the light stubble on his face seems to suggest he's not had time to shave. You blush even more deeply and drop your eyes to your hands. Which thank god are on top of your book. You can read your book.

This was going to be 5 hours of awful awkwardness with you filled full of sexual tension and him totally oblivious, but at least you can hide behind your book most of the way. You try and focus desperately, holding the book up in front of you as if it will act as a shield and protect you from any further embarrassment. Tom seems to have picked up a book or a script or something too (you can't tell as you are resolutely not looking at him).   
You glance quickly at your phone. 5 minutes gone. Oh good. Only 4 hours 50 minutes to go.

The next 20 minutes actually pass pretty well. The book is one you've been meaning to read for ages, and after a few minutes of forcing yourself not to glance at Tom you almost forget he's there. Once whatever he's reading makes Tom laugh, and you defiantly feel something in you stirring at his easy dark laugh. You squeeze your thighs together and oh god, if he keeps doing that thing with the laugh you are in trouble.

You think you might make it to Scotland dignity intact, until the tea trolley arrives. You see it as it enters your carriage and you fumble in your rucksack looking for your wallet. Apparently Tom notices and glances down the aisle. He also goes for his wallet in his pocket and as he does he lifts his hips from his seat, thrusting up ever so slightly, and you are totally staring at him. At his crotch. At the noticeable bulge in his jeans. 

You flick your eyes back to you change and pray he didn't notice you ogling his crotch. All you can think about is the size of that bulge, and suddenly you feel very aware that you haven't had anything non battery operated between your legs for quite some time. You tense your muscles again and with that mental image, with him so close you would probably be able to get yourself off with just a few minutes of tensing and squeezing, which right now seems so tempting an idea. 

You manage to order and pay for your tea like a normal human being, Tom orders coffee and it seems like your obvious ogling has gone unnoticed. 

And you make it half way through your tea before somehow knocking it over and having it pour into your lap. It's not really hot any more but you still yelp at the unexpected warmth. A hand comes across the table holding a napkin, its long elegant fingers mopping the table as clean as possible with one terrible napkin. Your clothes are soaked and while blushing furiously you try to indicate that its okay, you can clear up your own mess. You run to the toilet, mercifully close and grab handfuls of toilet paper and mop up the mess, thankfully without getting any on Tom. As soon as that crisis is over you realise your t-shirt and jeans from chest to lap are soaked in tea. 

You throw another apology on the direction of your table before grabbing your rucksack and running back to the loo. You strip off your now cold clothes and underwear and open your bag.

Bugger. You had really planned on wearing those jeans for most of your trip. You had a range of shirts, but no other trousers. The only other option was the dress your friend had picked for your big night out. 

It wasn't too slinky or sexy but it was short most of the middle of the dress was made of lace and mostly see though and defiantly not day wear. 

Great, not only are you a clumsy idiot, you now get to look like a slutty idiot. You search through the bag again, in the vain hope of its contents mysteriously changing and suddenly including jeans or anything else. You managed to soak your bra too, and in the current dress that is very bad news, your nipples are totally going to show through. But it's so wet it would probably wet though your clothes so you grudgingly shove it in with the rest.   
You bundle up your wet things and wrap then in a plastic bag, pushing them as deep down in the rucksack as possible, as of that will somehow alleviate the embarrassment. In the end you find a plaid shirt that should at least help you cover up and put it on over the too tight, too short dress.

You pull your shirt over your chest as you leave the bathroom, trying to tug it to simultaneously cover your boobs and your bum. Quickly as you can you rush back to your seat and notice Tom has disappeared.   
You feel a twinge of disappointment, but you completely understand. You wouldn't want to be stuck next to a mad tea throwing girl for 3 and a half more hours either.

You shove your bag in the overhead compartment, wanting all evidence of your stupidity as far away from you as possible and you just sit down in time to find a tea placed on the table in front of you. You look up and suddenly you are smiling possibly the biggest stupidest grin of your whole life. Tom slides back into his seat with another coffee for himself.

“I thought tea might help a bit, you hardly got to drink any of your other one. Or we can swap and you can have the coffee if the trauma is too fresh.” You realise you still have a mad Cheshire cat grin and haven't actually responded yet. 

“Thank you” you manage to choke out. You pick up the cup of tea and take a big gulp. It's hot, but the sooner its gone the better. 

Tom smiles again “Change of wardrobe I see.” the smile is cheeky and something else, maybe appreciative?

You find yourself pink and hot for what feels like the thousandth time today. “Well I managed to soak myself to the skin. I guess traveling light doesn't always work out. I feel so under dressed” 

Tom grinned again, almost wolfish this time. “I think you look just fine.”

“That's because you can't see how ridiculous this looks when I stand up.”

This time you think maybe there is a slight catch in Toms breath as he replies “You could show me”. 

There is less than no chance a big star like Tom Hiddleston wants to see your body, and after all his beautiful co-stars with perfect tight bodies he would be pretty disappointed if he did. You're in the best shape of your life, but well the man works with Scarlett Johansson for God's sake. 

The best, no the only way forward is to be polite as possible for the next 3 hours, and pray you don't have to walk too far to reach your friends flat.

Just as you have decided to politely thank Tom again for the tea and bury your face back on your book for the duration Tom speaks again, “I'm Tom by the way, rude not to introduce myself really.” 

You give your name in return and thank him for what feels like the hundredth time. He brushes it off with a wave of his hand. “What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't come to the aid of a damsel in distress?”

“I'm more walking disaster area than damsel.” 

Tom laughs deeply and suddenly something inside you is practically glowing with happiness.

You sit and drink your tea very carefully, and as soon as you finish you walk down to the bin and dispose of the cup. You're half way back to the table before you realise the shirt is now flapping open and your tiny dress doesn't leave much to the imagination. Worse though Toms seat faces in this direction and he seems to be studying you in great detail. You pull the shirt closed around you and tug on the hemline of your dress, suddenly even more self conscious. 

Stupid friend for convincing you this trip and a night out on your new stupid sexy dress would be a good idea. You flop back into your seat and try to avoid eye contact with Tom. 

“You needn't worry so much, you look good.” You look up and Tom is looking at you intently and smiling. “Really good.”

It's not that he doesn't look sincere but well your day is going terribly and the last thing you want is pity. Tom is obviously a just trying to be nice after all the stupidity of spilling the tea. “It's fine, you don't have to be polite just because I've managed to drag you into my awful chaotic morning.” You sigh and tilt your head back closing your eyes in frustration at your own clumsiness and stupidity.

Tom slides his leg until it is touching yours and in a very serious tone says “What would I have to do to convince you I meant that? That you look good. That really I want you to take that shirt off and let me just appreciate how that dress looks on you.” 

Your eyes open in shock at the seductive tone of the words and the pressure of his leg against you.  
His leg rubs against yours gently but insistently and suddenly you are too hot.   
Much too hot. 

You can barely think now, with that steady pressure of his long long leg against yours. Through his jeans you can feel the warmth of his skin against your bare leg. This might be the hottest thing that has ever happened to you, and his leg is only brushing against yours. All that need that you thought had been chased away by the embarrassment is back, hot and insistent. 

You try and focus on breathing enough to stay alive but every time his leg presses against yours it seems to stop all of its own accord. Toms smile is now beyond wicked. "What would convince you I was serious? Maybe if I leant over the table and kissed you? Would that convince you my interest was more than polite, darling?" 

Now you seem to be having some kind of out of body experience because your stupid mouth instead of saying "Please, oh god, please" or doing something useful like kissing this fantastic creature is actually saying "With all these people watching?" 

And it looks like your mouths stupid plan has worked because he carefully withdraws his leg. You sigh with disappointment but then Tom slides out of his seat, walks up to your side of the table and motions you to move over.

You slide across to the window seat and he sits down in your chair. “Is this more subtle?”

If his leg had been causing you problems having his whole body so close to you is sending you haywire. You are more aroused than you have ever been in your life before. You can feel the tension building in your groin and you are defiantly storing this feeling away for long lonely nights back at your flat with your vibrator.

He presses closer to you and you can smell his cologne and feel his warmth and you are totally overwhelmed.   
A slight moan escapes your lips as Tom leans into you and whispers, “I can be subtle if that's what you want.”

His hand barely brushes your thigh, where the line of your dress meets your bare skin and you've gone from tense and wanting to soaking wet in the fastest time of your life. Your body is aching with need and Tom seems so very calm still. Until you look up and meet his eye, his pupils blown with desire, turning those usually light blue eyes dark. 

This time your whimper is very audible and his smile has an almost smug edge to it. You do the only thing you can do and grasp his thigh, just short of digging your fingers in to the solid muscle. Its his turn to make a sound and the half gasp that escapes his lips is the best noise you have ever heard.

You want more of that, you want to make him make all kinds of noises. 

The table restricts your movements but also mercifully gives you some cover and you adjust your hand and slide it over the bulge in his jeans.   
You can feel him hard under your hand and he tenses as you do your best to palm him under the table. Its awkward but amazing and now you are steadily making a stream of small moans, as you rub the heel of your hand hard and fast over his hard cock.

Tom gasps louder this time and slides his hand up under your dress, barely scraping his fingers over your now soaking underwear. You moan for real now, loudly and realize that unless you take this somewhere else soon subtlety will be completely gone and everyone in the carriage will be able to hear you. “Tom” your voice comes out breathy and barely there as he scrapes his fingers over you again. “Tom, I'm going to start getting really loud if you keep doing that.”   
He leans into your ear and his voice is rough and beyond sexy. “I like loud darling.”  
Your whole body jerks involuntarily and this time the moan is too loud. So loud that people in the seats closest to you must have heard. “Well I'm not sure we want quite so many witnesses to whatever is happening here.”

Tom looks up, as if noticing the people around you for the first time. He makes an annoyed noise and looks around.   
There are no people in the seats across the aisle, but directly behind you and the seats on the other side a way down are taken. You are desperate for more contact, and you close your fingers over Toms cock again. He groans and smile at you. “Patience is a virtue.”

With your free hand you pull out your phone and glance at the time, still 2 hours before the train arrives in Edinburgh.   
If this is going to happen you are not waiting 2 hours. You need to find somewhere on this train because this is not an opportunity you intend to pass up.

You lean in as close as you can to Toms ear and whisper, “I need you in me now.”

Tom turns to you, looking a little shocked at your sudden forwardness. You gently squeeze his cock again and he moans again. He glances down the aisle, adjusts himself and then slides out of the seat. He grabs your hand and pulls you out of the seat too. Tom starts walking down the train quickly, dragging you after him. 

You pass into another carriage and this one is quieter than the one you were seated in. You keep walking and the next carriage you come to is actually empty. Thank god you booked such an early train. 

Tom slides into a pair of seats and pulls you in next to him. He pulls you in and finally kisses you. Its desperate and frantic and the gentle scrape of his stubble against your skin has you moaning hard into his mouth.

You glance up and down the carriage, to reassure yourself its empty before unbuttoning Toms jeans. He looks surprised but you give him the wickedest smile you can manage before you pull out his cock.   
Its bigger than it felt under your hand but you are desperate to taste it. You suck it into your mouth and slide your hand down to the base of it. He tastes incredible and you are really trying to bring your A game, rolling your tongue around the head of his cock. Tom gasps and his hips jerk towards you.   
You swallow as much of him as possible, still working the shaft with your hand. Tom is now moaning and swearing quietly, fragments like “Fuck, more, please...” falling from his gorgeous lips.

You want to keep tasting Tom, making him lose control, make these noises, but on the other hand you ache with need for him, and there is no way you are getting off this train without having him fuck you.

You slide off his cock, and he whimpers at the sudden lack of your mouth.

“Move across” you gesture to Tom to slide to the middle of the seat, and then you straddle his lap. 

Your dress hikes it self up and you pull your underwear to one side. Tom reaches out and pinches your nipple through your dress. Its too good and you are dying to feel him inside you. You adjust your hips and guide him into you pushing yourself down on his length. He pulls you in for another bruising kiss.

The feeling inside of you is beyond anything you have ever experienced. He's huge and fills you in a way you never even thought possible. You bite your lip to muffle a scream. 

You push yourself up and then back down on him, and you can already feel your orgasm building inside you.

“Shirt off” Tom orders you. You lean back to free your arms and you both gasp as he shifts inside you. You drop your shirt and Tom smiles. 

“Fucking hot dress” He grabs your hips and thrusts up into you hard, “Fucking sexy” punctuating his words with thrusts.

You can feel yourself getting close, and hes barely touched you. But you have been beyond turned on since his leg first found yours. 

Tom reaches down and finds your clit, rubbing it as he lets you take back over thrusting. You push down on him hard, riding him as hard and fast as you can. Hes moaning louder now and you can feel his muscles starting to tense. 

You can feel the start of your orgasm, and the words spill out “Oh god Tom, I'm coming” a low moan escapes your mouth and your whole body tenses as you come harder than you ever have before, and you see stars.   
Tom thrusts erratically as you tense around him, and only manages a few more thrusts before he comes apart. His orgasm seems to much longer than you've ever seen a guy experience before, and his face looks more beautiful than ever, as he comes hard inside of you.

You collapse into his lap and rest your head on his shoulder. Tom is breathing hard and he shifts in the seat, and you moan again as he shifts inside you, still oversensitive. He laughs and thrusts slightly and you moan again.

It takes you a second to recover before you can even think about moving, but you know someone could walk in on you any moment. You pull off him very carefully and adjust your underwear. He groans at the sudden movement and you walk through the empty carriage to its toilet. You grab some paper and pass it to Tom, and then clean yourself up. You look in the mirror and you look totally fucked out. Tom must have had his hand in your hair at some time as its now all messed up but you don't remember that at all.

By the time you are done Tom is standing by the toilet door, also looking thoroughly fucked but at least fully dressed. He holds your shirt, but you don't put it back on yet. 

You smile at each other for a second, and head back to your seats aware of eyes following you back through the carriages, fully aware of how you must look. You slide into your seat and Tom slides back into his. 

The rest of the journey passes quickly and you and Tom talk. You tell him about visiting your friend, and he tells you about a possible Shakespeare role in a one off performance at Edinburgh Castle. As you chat the time flies and before you know it the train pulls into the station at Edinburgh and people around you start putting on coats and grabbing bags. 

You are reluctant to move, knowing that once you leave the train this thing will be over and you will only ever see him again in films and on TV, but you've got memories to last a lifetime. 

Tom picks up his leather jacket and slowly puts it on. You put your shirt on, pull down the dress as far as you can and swing on your rucksack.

Tom pulls a large suitcase out of the luggage rack and you both step off the train. You stand on the platform for a moment, looking at each other. Tom doesn't move, so you do the only thing you can think of, extract yourself with a little dignity. 

You hold out your hand and smile. “Well it was very nice to meet you. I'll never be able to watch the Avengers again without having to get myself off, so thanks I guess.”

Tom takes your hand and smiles. He pulls you in for a hug and whispers “I don't know if I'll be able to take a train without getting hard.” He kisses you gently on the cheek and you breathe in his smell one last time.

He releases you and you turn and walk away. You make it to the entrance of the station before realising you were supposed to call your friend 20 minutes before you arrived so she could come and collect you. 

You sit on a bench outside the station and call your friend. It will take her about 10 minutes to come get you but you don't mind. Its sunny and there were worse places to wait. 

You can't wait to tell her everything that happened, shes not going to believe you. 

You can't help but smile to yourself, today has been a lot more interesting than you were expecting. As well as getting the best fucking of your life out of this you do feel much more confident in this dress. You can't wait for your night out tonight to show the dress off.

*********

Later that night you and your friend are in a club dancing together. You feel great and you know now the dress looks great. Men have been complimenting you all night, and you are buzzing even though you have only had one drink. 

Someone grabs your waist from behind and you try and spin to tell him to back off when he pulls you close and whispers in your ear. “That's a very pretty dress darling.”

You melt back into Tom's arms and push back into him. He grinds into you as you dance. You don't know whats going to happen between the two of you, but you don't care. Whatever happens you are going to enjoy every minute you get.


End file.
